


情趣

by basicallysdonly



Series: 点梗 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: ❤温聿的点梗：SM





	情趣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Threefoldgugu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threefoldgugu/gifts).



> ❤温聿的点梗：SM

“我保证，Dean，这没事的。”Sam安慰他，手从Dean的眼角划到下颌，尽量给他多一点抚慰。

Dean的喉咙滚出一声呜咽，被口枷塞住了嘴，说不出话，被黑布蒙住眼睛，看不见东西，只有弟弟的声音让他安心，但那也是戛然而止的短暂，这让他挣了挣手铐，铁架和金属手铐相接，发出铿锵的响声。

他是第一次被塞入东西，既不是Sam的阴茎，也不是常见的按摩棒，是一根连着仿真动物尾巴的肛塞，又大又粗又冷，还不会动，但他饥渴得不行，被顶住前列腺还不够，想要被狠狠操上一顿。于是他摇摆起腰，被发情热搞到发晕的脑袋只希望能尝一尝近在咫尺的Sam的味道。

噢，但是Sam不会给他，他们说好的，正确来说，是Dean这么要求了。

“Dean，你知道的，这是你的惩罚，你还记得吗？”Sam说，指尖逗弄塞了尿道塞的可怜阴茎，拨动上面的铃铛，让Dean因为那一点触动而颤抖不已。他又说，“如果你没有坚持不射精的话，今天会让你射个够。还记得吧？”

“唔唔唔唔……”Dean只能吐出一连串模糊的声音，让人根本分辨不出他究竟在说什么。但他的阴茎精神抖擞，看得出并不抵抗。

“让你在发情期不射很难，但你说过的，直到被我操之前，你不会射。”Sam好心地取下他的口枷，食指和中指夹住他的舌头，上下稍微摆动。

“你他妈……”Dean含糊开了个头，想要扯回自己的舌头，反而舔了Sam几下，权衡利弊干脆放弃了，就直接接着说，“你再不插进来……”

他的话没有说完，Sam先抽出了尿道塞，这一气呵成的流畅让Dean不由自主抖了起来。然后Sam又握住了尾巴，拔出来，猛插进去，因此Dean拽得手铐嘎吱作响，然后射出了今天的第一次。

“我不会再帮你，你要自己来，Dean。”说着，Sam又把口枷帮他戴上，封住他即将愤怒的声音，退开来等着看Dean卖力取悦自己。

Dean恼怒地低吼了一声，把后穴的尾巴弯处向地上压，却得不到技巧，试了几次怎么都压不到对的地方，急得他呜呜地发泄怒气。粗大的无机质柱体只是呆在他的体内，除了取悦正好整以暇观看这场表演的男人之外，对Dean来说毫无用处。

Dean用力缩了缩后穴，柱体稍微被吞进去一点，却又没任何后续，他摇摆他的腰，只是想满足自己，却变成了极力的诱惑。“唔……唔……”他被布蒙了眼睛，看不见弟弟在哪里，只好低垂着头，尽力发出“Sam”的音节。

“好吧，我会再帮你一次。”一直仔细盯着Dean的Sam说，“用你的小玩具。你最喜欢的那个。”

Dean的心悬了起来，他在期待，他看不见Sam在干什么，但他听得见Sam打开了他们的柜子，只有卡扣解开卡紧的啪嗒两声，就拿出了道具。这很容易让人猜到他拿了什么，Dean心里有了答案，射过一次的阴茎不能再硬了。

“这简直不是惩罚了。这是奖励。”Sam抱怨，但他并不生气，反而含着笑意，轻轻挥动手中的鞭子。

一下。他甩在了Dean绷紧肌肉的右上臂。

一下。他甩在了Dean尖挺红润的左乳头。

一下。他甩在了Dean跪坐大开的左腿内侧。

一下。他再一次甩在了Dean的左乳头，肿痕交错。

……

Dean一直闷哼着，等到Sam打了他第七下鞭子时他射出了今天的第二次。第八下时，他就又重新硬起来，等着承受下一轮的鞭打。因为难以吞咽，兴奋的口水流了他满下巴，身上和身前的空地都有精液的痕迹。

Sam又甩了几下，让Dean的身体交错了红肿的鞭痕。Dean快要第三次高潮了，但Sam收了鞭子，当Dean暗自期待Sam能把握好力度把鞭子划过他的阴茎时，他反而离开了。Dean仔细聆听Sam的声音，却没有听到任何动静，在慌乱之下，他才想起，作为他的Alpha，Dean可以用气味去感应Sam。

Sam在离他有点距离的位置，但还在房间内，这让他松了一口气，他想Sam的阴茎想得快发疯了。但他说不出任何请求的话，嘴巴被口枷塞住了，只能一波一波地释放信息素，努力想要把Sam拉回来。

他在想Sam的阴茎，想他勇猛的冲撞，想他甜蜜的研磨，想他胀得他发疼的肉结，还有能射满他生殖道的精液。他一遍又一遍地回想他的弟弟把他压在床上，操他操到他没办法想任何其它事情。最终Sam缓缓从原本的位置离开，来到他的面前。

“如你所愿。”Sam笑着，解开了他的牛仔裤拉链，又撤下Dean的口枷，阴茎直挺挺地顶着他的嘴巴。

Dean什么都看不见，尽管从触碰中能知道大致方位，但仍然不敢就直接吞吃进去，只得伸出舌头，慢慢靠近那个柱体。最先碰到味蕾的是咸湿的顶端，他顺着孔洞卷入前列腺于口中，又向下舔那圈冠状沟。他重复着小心翼翼的动作，时不时舔过Sam扶着阴茎的手。

Sam的阴茎给他带来了无限遐想，让他饥渴的穴道一直在吞吐那根尾巴。以Sam的视角，那柔软的、低垂的尾巴跟着Dean腰部的摆动而摇动，像是真正的动物尾巴一样，勾人去揉捏。

“Dean，”Sam抽掉他的阴茎，手指勾住仿真尾巴，几乎要打了个圈，同时喊了Dean的名字，引起他的注意，“我要操你了。”

Dean兴奋得全身发抖，他等着他弟弟这句话。

End


End file.
